


Open Your Eyes

by orphan_account



Series: Clara and Lorsa :) [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Slightly altered universe, Slow Burn, takes a while to introduce characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: yikes this is my first fanfiction and it might be terrible. also takes a long time to introduce the major characters, its kind of a story built into their world and not a story about them. the main characters are both young, although there are no major romantic relationships. the story is marked "slightly altered universe" because matt murdock and general vigilante types are all registered on some kind of S.H.I.E.L.D database, i didn't want to change stuff too much but this detail is kind of necessary for what i want to do. i will update regularly but maybe not daily, thanks for reading this little summary and i hope you enjoy! :)





	1. Waking up

**Author's Note:**

> this is a short, introductory chapter, so sorry about that. enjoy :)

There was a constant beeping noise, reminiscent of something she’d heard before. The girl was lying in a bed with pristine white sheets.

It was the first thing that entered her clouded conscience, and it sent ringing in her ears.  
It was too loud. Too violent. 

Slowly her mind resurfaced. There was a voice, loud yet slightly muffled and unintelligible, as though it was in another language. The voice spoke again, and the girl tried her best to appear to be unconscious. 

The voice was clearer now. “Pulse steady, now rising. She’ll wake soon enough. Has a place been saved?” 

It was loud, and clear enough for her to understand. The beeping had sharpened as well.  
Another voice spoke, deeper than the last and louder still. The girl’s head ached. 

“Yes. Pick up is at 6, if she’s not awake when the van arrives then we’ll have to delay the whole operation. That can’t happen, or problems may arise along the way. Put in the blocker before then, or she’ll freak out”

There was a long pause then the first voice spoke, “Yes sir. We will have her ready then.” It sounded more hesitant now. 

There was a loud bang, and it startled the girl, making her eyes blink open, light streaming in. There was a woman in a white dress and pale blue apron standing by her bed, scribbling something on a clipboard. There was no one else in the room, and the girl assumed the loud noise was the metal door in the corner. She hoped. 

The nurse glanced over at her, saw her eyes were open and quickly opened a cupboard, drawing something out. The girl squirmed to sit up, and tried to keep her eyelids from drooping. The nurse turned around.  
“Lay back down.” The girl complied, and the nurse pulled out a syringe. The needle itself was small, but there was a large amount of liquid inside. 

“Loosen your arm.” the girl stared at the needle in shock. 

“Where am I?” she said, her voice cracking and barely making a noise.

“Loosen your arm.” the nurse repeated. The girl flicked her eyes around the room, looking for an escape route. The nurse grabbed her arm and stabbed her with the needle. 

Searing pain flowed through her body, arching her back and making her yelp out in anguish. 

The nurse walked over to the other side of the room and picked up a telephone. She stared at the girl as she dialled in a number and held it to her ear. She spoke, but her words were foggy to the girl in the bed. The girl tasted tasted bile at the back of her throat. The nape of her neck forcefully hit the bed’s headboard and she fainted.


	2. The Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello! if you're reading this, it means you've read chapter 1 and came back! yay! longer chapter, though not incredibly long. i'm happier with this one than the last chapter so that's hopefully a good sign. Enjoy :)

She woke up in the rear of a van.  
It was too dark for her to see anything, but she could hear the wind and traffic on the outside, and she remembered the conversation she had overheard earlier, so she could roughly piece together her location. The girl felt alone. There was no other noise and so she assumed she was alone, apart from whoever it was driving.

In actual fact, there were six people in the vehicle, though it had appeared mostly empty to the girl. There were three seats up front, and in one sat a tough-looking eastern European, who would later state that he had been hired to drive a pre-loaded moving van from point A to point B, and that he had no involvement elsewhere in the operation. He drove with his knuckles white on the steering wheel. There was also a younger man, who was paler, more nervous. Every so often he would peer into the dark back section, and try to see something moving, or anything remotely alive. The third person was wearing a grey three piece suit, and he remained completely still throughout the journey, barely blinking every so often. 

In the back, there was the girl. She lay still for a good while after she’d woken up, trying to piece together her surroundings.  
Out of the other two people in the van, one was dead. She was older than the girl, and she had died painlessly after receiving one too many drugs to keep her asleep. The three front passengers did not know that she was dead, and nor did the two in the back, although they did not know she existed. She had been dead for 19 minutes.

The last remaining passenger was asleep peacefully, and unlike the girl, she had not woken up since before arriving at the hospital.

The girl was awake, and she knew she needed to get out. She didn’t know where she was, but she didn’t trust anyone who would stab her in the arm and then stuff her in a van. She had no recollection of what had happened before she had woken up in the hospital.  
She sat up. There must be a way to escape, could she attract attention? No, of course not, she thought, the driver would knock her out instantly. Perhaps she could tear a hole in the side panel? She ran her hands over the walls, feeling for dents or scratches. Right at the bottom, there was a corner where metal was looser. She slowly gripped it and pulled it up by about a centimetre. Light came streaming in, illuminating everything in a thin glow. She could see three beds, the one she had laid in and two others, each containing a figure. At the bottom of the bed, she could just make out a clipboard. Excitedly, she pulled it off its holder and into the light, quickly reading what was written:

Name: Clara Thomas  
Ability given: Enhanced senses  
Ability conclusive? (and, in pen, was written) Indeterminate, likely no.  
Prior injuries: None

The girl, who will henceforth be known as Clara, was scared. The light on the page was dimmer than it should be, a lot dimmer than before. Almost muted. She knew what it meant, mostly. Indeterminate? That meant inconclusive, right? Not known, she thought. She heard a rustling in the van. Looking up, she saw the third’s bed’s inhabitants moving around. Without thinking, she rushed over, lightly moving to the side of the bed.

“Hello?” she whispered, “Hey!”  
A face appeared in the darkness. A girl. She looked young, six or seven at most. “Where am I? Who are you?” she called out. To Clara, her voice seemed muffled. But still too loud.   
“Shhh, there are-” she caught her breath, “There are people we don’t want to hear us.” Her own voice was smothered to her, quieter.  
Clara took a quick look at what she presumed was the helm of the van. Just as she was about to turn away, a pair of eyes caught her attention peeking around, but it soon looked away, and didn’t look back.  
“Who are you?” whispered the smaller girl.  
“I am, uh, Clara. I just woke up, like you. I don’t know where we are, but I think in a van or vehicle of some kind.” Clara said, in a hushed tone.  
“I-I don’t know my name.”  
“Neither did I, but I read mine,” she picked up the girl’s clipboard, “on my version of this. And it sort of, clicked in my mind.”  
“What does mine say?” the young child murmured.  
Clara walked quickly to the light spot, and held it there. She scanned the information. 

Name: Lorsa Jenkins  
Ability given: Electrokinesis  
Ability conclusive? (in pen, again, was written) Yes  
Clara shifted a bit. She wouldn’t tell this Lorsa about that.  
Prior injuries: Lacerations to stomach  
Ouch. Clara didn’t strictly know what lacerations were, but from what she could remember she thought they were cuts.

Clara walked back over to the girl called Lorsa and whispered, “Your name is Lorsa, right?”  
The girl shakily nodded. “That sounds right.”  
“Lorsa Jenkins. Well, uh, does your back seem to hurt at all? Because-” 

At that moment there was a large bang, like a gun or a firework, and both girls heard a loud voice, over a megaphone, “Police, opmaachen! Mir hu dech ëmginn a mir si bewaffert! Ech widderhuelen datt mir arméiert sinn!” Of course, neither of them spoke Luxembourgian, but Clara recognised the word police.   
“It’s the police!” she called to Lorsa, forgetting to be quiet in the panic. None of the three men heard them though, not that it would have made a difference if they had. Clara and Lorsa both rushed to the back of the back of the van, by Clara’s bed. “Perhaps they’ve come to save us!” said Lorsa. “I hope they have.” Clara muttered. There was another bang, a gun, coming from the front of the van, followed by several other bangs. “Get down!” yelled Clara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm very sorry about the luxembourgish- it's straight off of google translate. i don't have anything against anyone from luxembourg, i know it's not a bed of crime, i just needed somewhere with a long road and lots of trees and luxembourg fit the bill.
> 
> thanks for reading! please leave a comment and i'll get back to you as soon as possible, and thanks to Ann_Agapi for my first ever kudos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sup bois im back again with some more trash and school has started so expect fewer uploads :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so i decided to play around with pov, please let me know what you think. perspective change is marked out like ~this~

~Lorsa’s pov~  
Clara yelled out, “Get down!” She was too loud. Didn’t she remember we didn’t want to be heard? The big guns drowned her out, so it didn’t really matter. It was all way too loud. And scary. I stood there. I couldn’t move, it was too loud, too close. Clara pulled me down underneath her bed, where we were safer. A bullet whipped past my ear, making my brain ring out in my head. 

“I want to leave!” I said to Clara. I was pretty sure I could trust her, she had been nice to me, and she was totally right about the name clicking in my head thing. She ignored me. Was she ok? She hadn’t been hurt? I tugged on her sleeve, but her eyes were blank, and she didn’t look at me. 

I was angry. The bullets were coming quick now, and the big girl still in the bed hadn’t even woken up. Maybe she was dead. Maybe she’d been shot by the men or the police. The police were meant to protect us, and though they hadn’t shot much, they needed to rescue me and Clara. I felt anger flow through me, sparkling like a firework in my fingers. I felt numb, like when you got too cold, but I had pins and needles like crazy in my hands. It hurt. Suddenly, I lost control of myself and my body stood up for me and turned to face the front of the van, where the guns were. Clara’s head snapped up to look at me, mouth gaping.   
“What are you doing?! Get down, you’ll get shot!” she shouted over the car noises and the people and the guns.  
My hands flew out in front of me and suddenly my fingertips ached, like my stomach when I was hungry, or my head when I was sick. I felt something change in my brain, a connection forming. I stared at my fingers as sparks flew out, beautiful, clean, white. Somehow, I increased the power, electrical pulses flying through my hands. I was aiming at the shooters, the guns, and I could see them now. Two men gazed at me in shock, while the driver flew out the door and ran back towards the police with his hands raised high. The other two were still, and I heard them scream as the electric engulfed them. I wanted to stop, it didn’t feel like me doing it. I knew I was, not just in my body, but it was definitely me who raised the power and aimed at the men. 

I heard Clara shout and I stopped, suddenly, and tried not to look at the men. For three seconds, it was silent. No screams or shouts, no bullets and no electric fizzing. Then, the police called out in a language I didn’t understand, and I felt weak. What had I done? Had I killed the men? Maybe they were on our side, or maybe they were just good people? I heard Clara’s voice, she said my name I was sure, but all of a sudden the world went black.

~Clara’s pov~

“Lorsa,” I called out hoarsely. 

If everything seemed muted before, as soon as Lorsa did whatever she did with her fingers it was like they had cranked up the volume and brightness. Scratch muffled, now it all seemed too much. Way too much. 

Lorsa swayed a little, then collapsed on top of me. The police opened up the van doors, and my eyes were overwhelmed as the light streamed in. Everything hurt, my head, my back, definitely my ears and eyes. A policeman wearing body armour said something, the sound rushing through my skull. I didn’t understand him, but I mumbled that I only spoke English, and he seemed to comprehend. He called a different officer from the ten swarming the van, and stood slightly to the side, writing something down in his notebook.

“Are you ok?” said the new officer, in a tone of voice that was probably meant to sound calming. It was all still too loud. I nodded. I found that I could hear his heartbeat, if I listened closely. Now that was definitely odd. Normal people didn’t hear heartbeats. The ‘enhanced senses’ on my form began to make sense. 

Now, suddenly, lots of people were rushing around. I tried to hear them all, but they were drowned out. Sirens. Someone rushed to my side and began to ask me lots of questions, but I didn’t know the answers. The light was too bright. Where even was I? Was I Clara Thomas? I didn’t feel like that. I felt… different.   
Weaker. 

“Lorsa?” I said, the word reverberating into the air. 

I closed my eyes, but light still got in, tingeing everything a deep red. I felt fingers on my forehead, strong and rough. My eyelids fluttered involuntarily. Did I still hear gunshots? They were loud and clear in my head, but I didn’t feel the pressure on my ears. Pressure on my ears. That was new. I was pretty sure it was only loud noises though, where it hit you like a wave and echoed through your spine. Had there been gunshots? No, but I was pretty sure I was moving again, and i heard the sirens more clearly. Must be a police car, or an ambulance, or something else that made a siren. A fire truck. I wasn’t in a fire truck was I? No, that wouldn’t make sense. “Lorsa?” I said again. No response. I tried to tune into the people nearby, and I didn’t hear Lorsa. People were saying my name though. I needed to tune out again.

~Lorsa’s pov~

I had woken up somewhere, and I was alone. Where was Clara? I looked around, but I soon discovered that moving my head was bad news. Throbbing pain flew through my body.   
“Clara?”  
“She’s asleep darling. You should sleep again too, you haven’t had much rest. But you’re safe now.” a woman with a strange accent was talking.  
“Who are you?”   
“I’m a nurse. Your nurse. Do you remember? We met when you first woke up.”  
I did. She had been nice, helped me feel better even though I had wanted Clara.  
“She’s been asleep for a long time.” I said.  
“Yes, she has. But she’s recovering.”  
“She got hurt?”  
“Not exactly. The bad people who had you before put a chemical in her body. They thought it would stop her from hearing as much, and seeing as much, and smelling as much and feeling as much. They made it so that without that chemical, she would have too much of all those things. But the chemical hurt her.”  
“And they made me be able to do those things.”  
“Uh huh. But it’s ok. The doctors tested your blood and it’s not hurting you.”  
“But... I can still do that?”  
“Yes, but we can help you to do it properly.”  
“You will?” I said. Was that even possible? I didn’t know if I wanted to keep it.  
“Well, there are some people in America who are really good at that sort of thing, so we’ll have to say goodbye, but I promise they’ll be nice.”  
“Thanks. But... when do we go? Or are we already in America? Where is America?”  
“We’re not in America, but we’ll go when Clara wakes up. Now sleep. We can talk more when you wake up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls comment if you read this far and i love you

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the v. short chapter, i promise they'll get longer! like i said, this is my first fic so please leave a comment with your thoughts and some constructive criticism! i'm on holiday at the moment so i'll probably be able to get another longer, better chapter out tomorrow. hope someone reads this!


End file.
